


Going Soft

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Series: Fearless love [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: DADT Repeal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Annoying essay but a beautiful distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenix_53017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/gifts).



> For my Wify , she told me to post something. i wrote this at 3am so sorry.

Ray watched quietly as Nate scribbled furiously trying to finish an essay that was due in an hour, Ray chuckled to himself from where he was seated, after a couple of minutes of continuous scribble Nate dropped his head onto the hard desk and groaned. Ray frowned and walked over and sat on the edge of Nate’s desk, watching as his lover banged his fists onto the desk.  
"LT what are you doing? “Ray asked raising an eyebrow  
"I can't do it, Ray I can't write this essay about the DADT," He grumbled and started hitting his head on to the desk repeatedly.  
"Why not homes?" Ray asked slipping his hand under where Nate was banging so that he would hit a soft surface.  
"They want me to write opposing the abolishment,” Nate said looking up at ray,  
"I can't do that because I have you and that would just be screwed up in so many ways, firstly it would be me lying through my teeth and second this essay makes me feel sick," Nate added sitting up and leaning back into his chair. Ray moved in front of Nate then leaned forward, he pulled Nate’s chair in so that his lover was close. Nate smiled softly and leaned his forehead against Ray’s stomach and breathed in the familiar scent, god he loved how ray smelt, it reminded him of sand and fresh water, Nate sighed in pleasure as Ray's arms curled around his head.  
"I love you, “Ray whispered pressing a soft kiss the crown of his head  
“You’re going soft love “Nate said grinning into Ray’s chest before having his chin lifted up and his grey eyes connected with warm brown ones.  
“Shut up and kiss me!” Ray said sternly  
“What if I don’t wanna,” Nate asked innocently  
“You don’t want to?”Ray asked pouting Nate chuckled before leaning up and pressing a soft kiss to ray’s pouted lips, Ray smiled softly and kissed back his hands moving to frame Nate’s face.

TBC 


End file.
